creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nula
Appearance: * Nula stands at about 6'11, she is allegedly the tallest Creepypasta character ever. * She has dark maroon eyes, with circles surrounding them. Those circles are her sanity circles, if it's white then it means she's completely nice and safe around to be with! If it's red, her insanity level has reached it's highest peak. * Nula has vines all around her neck that she got from her death, her hands are always on the vines, suggesting that she's trying to take it off. Personality: ''' Nula is a very sweet girl. Before she became a vicious monster thirsty for blood, she was known for always being generous and kind. And she had the most beautiful smile in the world. She was also very sad however, due to school and other problems going on in her life. But her personality seemed to always stand out more! Which is why so many of her creepypasta fans loved her! '''Powers: * She has very sharp fangs that can bite into anything, making that animal/person die instantly. * Nula can spawn anywhere, her victims can never outrun her. * She has telekinesis, she can move extremely huge objects with her mind. Backstory: Nula was an active child. She played track, tennis, and took swimming lessons! She was also very smart passing all of her grades, and getting great report cards! Nula wanted to impress her mom, when Nula was 8, she was abused by her mother. Her mother hated the fact that Nula would want to draw in class instead of learning like the other kids, she hated that she wasn't pretty to participate in beauty pageants, and she disliked her ugly crooked teeth, which is why Nula's mouth is cut open. By the age of 12, Nula's mom stopped abusing her, after she noticed Nula was improving in school, and getting good grades. Although this was a relief for Nula, she became very depressed and stressed. It was that one night. Osaka Japan, 4:00 am. Nula was in the bathroom, crying and cutting as usual when she suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from her mother's room, Nula didn't think much of it, and continued to cut her arms, making the cuts deeper and deeper. This is how Nula coped with her pain from her mother, and school. Nula stopped when she realized she was bleeding so much, she wrapped her arms with bandages and opened the bathroom door, only to see a dark figure with what looked like a rope, in their hands. Nula was about to scream until the figure grabbed her and got the vine placing it tightly around Nula's neck. The figure then dragged Nula out of the bathroom, and into the living room, where Nula could see her mom, with three other men. The men told her mom to hand over the money, Nula's mom gladly gave the men the money. She looked at Nula with a smirk on her face, as she handed the money to the men. Nula started to cry, was her mother really going to send her off to some random men she didn't even know? Nula was then dragged again out of the door, and into a van. The figure who was dragging her took the wheel, while the others tried to sexually assault Nula. Nula screamed, and kicked the two men, she wasn't dying. No, not yet, it wasn't her time. The men eventually gave up, and asked their boss could they just kill Nula. Nula's eyes grew wide, she really was about to die. The boss replied with a yes, the two men knocked Nula out and choked her to death with the vines placed around her neck. She was dead. Or was she? Nula wakes up in the water, she gets out of the water gasping for air, trying to recap what happened. Nula then walked out of the woods, and went into the city, she noticed everyone staring at her in shock. Some ran, some screamed, and some just stared at her wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Nula ran to a public bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was different, way different. Her skin was paler than ever. Her eyes were maroon than brown, and she had white circles in them. Her normal ears had now been replaced with sea creatures like ears, and her hair was blue. Who did this to her? Nula said in her head. And if so, why? Nula then suddenly snapped, whoever did this to her gave her a second chance at life. Nula smirked, and she knew exactly how she was gonna use it. Aftermath: Nula ended up tracking down her mom who was in jail. It turned out her mother was trying to sell Nula off to some sex trafficking group, who was known for kidnapping young girls and sending them off to different countries for old rich men. Nula murdered her mother, and the men who killed her. She then later on, freed all of the young girls who were off to other countries, and until then, she only occurs when bad is being done or has already happened. Some say she does help young people struggling with depression, or who are victims of cutting, like her self, but that hasn't been confirmed yet. Fun facts: * Nula does not kill children. If they are victims of abuse or neglect, she will murder their parents and ask her master Slender Man to make them live with her and the other Creepypastas. * Her birthday is June 14 2005. * Nula is good friends with Lazari and Lulu. * She has a crush on Slender Man. Category:Creepypasta stories